Tan solo tú
by Bala-2006
Summary: One short y son fic de InuxKag.


_**Tan solo tú**_

_**Por qué me gustas?**_

_**De todos modos...**_

_**De cada lado mi perspectiva tú!!!**_

_**Si tú me faltas, se me hace un nudo...**_

_**No respiro me duele el corazón.**_

Kagome se quedó observando al hanyou volver del bosque. Esa noche se había ido una vez más con kikio. No entendía la insistencia del hanyou en ir junto a una persona que solo le causaba dolor.

Inuyasha?

Inuyasha no le contestó. Pasó a su lado sin decir nada y entró en la cabaña pidiendo el desayuno.

_**Por qué me pides que te perdone?**_

_**Si me abrazas no te cansas de jugar.**_

_**Así consigues que muera un hombre...**_

_**Con la inocencia de pudor que no tendrás.**_

Inuyasha volvía del bosque verdaderamente dolido. Parecía que Kikio no se cansara de atormentarle. Esa noche como tantas otras le había dicho que lo amaba y luego le había exigido que se alejara de Kagome y que la acompañara al infierno.

De verdad le amaba?

Inuyasha?

Era la voz de Kagome una vez más. Se sentía aliviado de oírla pero aún así no contestó. Olió aquel líquido salino que solía recorrer el rostro de Kagome últimamente. Una evz estaba llorando por su culpa...

_**Tan solo tú ,**_

_**Viviendo en mí!!!**_

_**Siempre tú,**_

_**Para mí!!!**_

_**Tan solo tú,**_

_**y dime que yo también para ti seré.**_

Suya. Así se sentía Kagome. Pero estaba claro que Inuyasha no compartía lo mismo. Nuevamente se había sentado junto al pozo a llorar por su amor no correspondido.

Dio un pequeño vuelvo al sentir las cálidas manos de cierto hanyou sobre las suyas propias.

No quería mirarlo para que no viera las lágrimas pero ya sabía que él había venido por eso.

Inuyasha... por favor vete... no lo compliques más... –sollozó- ya sabes lo que siento por ti...

Lo sé.

De repente sintió como el hanyou empezaba a lamer su cuello con frenesí. Le hubiera apartado, pero la sensación le era demasiado placentera.

Pocos minutos después estaban ambos desnudos acariciándose.

_**Porque eres bella y me haces daño.**_

_**Mas no te importa, **_

_**Ni siquiera tú lo ves.**_

_**Después esperar llegar la noche para amarnos como la primera vez.**_

Kikio, de verdad me amas?

Qué te hace dudarlo, Inuyasha? – le preguntó la no muerta abrazándolo.

Inuyasha no supo que contestar. Dejó que las frías manos de la sacerdotisa se introducirán dentro de su hakama para acariciar su piel. Frías, así era como la sentían.

Esa no era la Kikio que conoció... ya no era ni la sombra de lo que fue y no le hacía sentir ni la mitad que cierta muchacha.

-no lo sé... – murmuró dejando que la sacerdotisa le desnudara.

_**Tan solo tú,**_

_**En mi soñar!!!**_

_**Siempre tú,**_

_**seguirás!!!**_

_**Tan solo tú, **_

_**para mí!!!**_

_**No se ve a nadie más aquí!!!**_

Kagome esa noche decidió que no dejaría las cosas así. Después de lo que había pasado con Inuyasha junto al pozo no se podía creer que se fuera a ver a Kikio.

Se puso los mocasines y salió corriendo hacía el árbol sagrado donde sabía que estarían.

Quería ir junto a él y suplicarle que se quedara con ella. Le hacía daño verle sufrir así pro culpa de kikio. No pretendía retenerle a su lado si él deseaba estar con ella, solo pretendía ahorrarle tanto sufrimiento.

Al llegar y encontrarse a Kikio desnudándolo no pudo más que empezar a llorar de nuevo y salir corriendo.

Kagome!!!

Escuchó como le llamaba pero no respondió. No era capaz de parar de correr. Sabía que la seguía, oía el sonido de las ramas cuando él trepaba y sus gritos llamándola. Peoraún así no se detuvo.

_**A tu lado estoy, conquistado,**_

_**Tu esclavo soy!!!**_

_**Tu esclava soy!!!**_

_**Ya no es nadie más,**_

_**quedas tan solo tú.**_

Al verla allí parada llorando todo estuvo claro para él. Estaba claro quien le quería realmente, quien le cuidaba, quien se preocupaba por él... su pequeña Kagome...

Kagome!!!

Corría tras ella totalmente desquiciado. Deseaba tenerla a su la do, abrazarla y disculparse por todo el dolor que le causó.

La alcanzó y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas susurrándolo al oído todo lo que sentía. Al principio Kagome oponía resistencia pero finalmente se dejó seducir por sus palabras.

Lo dices en serio? – le preguntó aún dudosa.

- Sí... mi corazón lo ocupas... – se sonrojó intensamente- tan solo tú...

_**Tan solo tú,**_

_**Tan solo viviendo en mí!!!**_

_**Siempre tú,**_

_**Solo para mí!!!**_

_**Tan solo tú,**_

_**diciéndome...**_

_**Solo tú para mí!!!!**_

Siempre tuya.

Siempre tuyo.

Tras pronunciar esas palabras y sabiendo que era la única forma de que dos personas de diferentes tiempos estuvieran juntos, agarraron la esfera de los cuatro espíritus ya completada y se abrazaron mientras desaparecían entre unas luces violetas.

_**Yo también para ti seré!!!!**_

_**Fin**_


End file.
